The Battle of the Cartoons
by MAD MAX
Summary: Two fights to see who is the best cartoon. Tell me if i should do more
1. Default Chapter Title

The Battle of the Fighting Cartoons  
By Jack The Ripper  
  
A/N: I am not the writer of this. I just printed it. The real writer is shinagami 15. SO flame or  
cheer her  
  
Welcome all to the battle of the fighting cartoons. We have taken the best fighters from  
cartoons and put them in a fight to the death.  
  
First we have Duo Maxwell from Gundum Wing and Jean Starlit(Pardon my spelling) from Outlaw  
Star in a shoot out in the parking lot.  
  
  
Finally we have in the cage, Trunks from DBZ, Tenchi(how is his name spelled?) from Tenchi  
Muyo, and Heero from Gundam Wing in a battle to see who the baddest batchlor on TV is.  
  
  
Okay lets go to the parking lot for our first bout.  
  
"Duo are you ready?" asked the reff " Hell ya the god of death will..." " Ya YA YA. Jean are  
you ready?" asked the reff. " YA" said Jean. " Okay..GO!" said thr reff as he got his ass at a  
safe distance. Duo started to open fire, blindly shooting in now particular direction. Jean  
rolled behind a car and opened fire. Duo rolled backwards and fired as he got hit in the arm.  
Jean barly got out of the way of the bullets flying near his head.Duo's injured showed in his  
in-acuracy. Duo started to run away as Jean opend fire again. Suddely Death syth came into  
the parking lot via the roof. Duo was shocked as he stood in front of his own Gundam as it  
moved without him in it!Suddenly the syth came down and hit Duo in the neck, cutting his  
head clean off. The match was over." OOPPS" came the sarcastic voice of Wu Fe out of  
Deathscyth" I accidently killed him" said WU Fe as the scyth came down across the chest  
of Jean as well. " OH NO! How did THAT happen." again came the sacastic voice of wu fe  
" I guss its a draw..." came the far off voice of the reff.  
  
Now our main event, the cage match. Lets go to the cage.  
  
"Okay boys, you may use your toys(refering to weapons to clarify for all you perves) but two  
people here have to be dead. Okay Go" said the reff. As the men were about to start the very  
dumb voice of Relena Peace-of-crap..I mean Peacecraft came out of the crowd "Stop Heero,  
you don't have to do this" said Relena as she got into the cage. " Oh please Heero don't..  
AHHHH" screamed relena as the swords of Tenchi, Trunks went into her throat and chest, and  
a bullet from the gun of Heero hit her in the face. " YAAAA" screamed the crowed as Relena  
died. Then the boys started. Trunks and tenchi started a to sword fight as Heero kept kicking  
Relena. ( I HAte her) Tenchi had the upper hand as he forced his sword closer to trunkses face.  
But with his un used right hand trunks formed a sphere and hit tenchi in the stomac. He was   
dead. " Hey two of us are dead so the match is over right?" said Heero. " Wrong" Said Trunks  
as he choped Heeros head clean(so to speak) of his sholders. " Now its over" said Trunks as  
the crowed roared .  
  
SO this proves once and for all who the baddest boy in town is.. TRUNKS.  
  
A/N Tell me if I should do another. K. Sorry it was so short.  
  
BYE   
  



	2. Round two

Battle of the Cartoons 2 By Jack the Ripper  
  
Welcome back to the not so well known Battle of the Cartoons. Tonight we have a competition for a spot in an upcoming Royal Rumble. In this rumble that will take place in the fourth installment, will be the winners from the first three episodes. In will have the ten winners in a fight to the death, everyone in the ring brawl to prove who the toughest kid on the block is. Let's go to the floor.  
  
In our first fight we have King, from Tekkan vs. Jaxx from Mortal Combat. Both men stretch in the ring. Jaxx goes to crack his neck and instead he breaks it killing him instantly. What a stupid way to start.  
  
In our next bout we have Ken from Street Fighter vs. Hurcule from Dragon Ball Z. They start out slow felling each other out. Then Ken blocks a punch from Hurcule and delivers his own. The force knocks him back into the ropes. Hurcule comes running at Ken full force but is avoided and kicked in the back of the head. This causes him to fall over the ropes out of the ring. Ken makes a run, jumps on the post, and dives to the floor at Hurcule. But seeing this coming Hurcule kicks Ken in the mouth. They fight back and fourth up the ramp way. They get to the top still trading punches, when Videl comes out of the audience. She grabs Ken and punches him in the face. She pummels his on the steel platform near the edge of the thirty foot drop off. Hurcule the climbs up a ladder to do a dive onto, when Ken throws Videl into the ladder, throwing both of them off the platform to the cold concrete. Videl suffered head injures while her father died from falling 50 feet to the ground. Ken is victourius. 


End file.
